herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine (Total Drama)
Jasmine is the tritagonist of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Personality Raised in the harsh conditions of the Australian outback, Jasmine is an expert outback survivalist. Although she's nice to others, she can also come off as being quite bossy and loves being in charge. With her on your team, your survival will be ensured, but your sleep may not be. However, underneath the tough wilderness survivalist persona, she reveals she's insecure in the way she comes across to people, her biggest worry being if she's intimidating. Jasmine herself reveals in "Twinning Isn't Everything" that this has been an ongoing problem for a while, interfering with her ability to make friends. ''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' Upon her first appearance, Jasmine immediately leaves a strong impression on others. From her staggering height, which startles the likes of Amy, to her skillful leadership where she takes charge of her team. Her efforts secure the first two wins for her team, as well as giving them an amazing shelter to reside in. She also gains the affection of two boys, but only returns her feelings towards Shawn. After discovering in "I Love You, Grease Pig!", that they share common ground of being wilderness survivalists. Jasmine also develops a close friendship with Samey, who accompanies her each morning to forage for food. Jasmine also acts as a surrogate big sister to Samey, after witnessing her mistreatment at the hands of her real sister. Jasmine constantly comforts Samey, and encourages her to stand up to Amy. By "Twinning Isn't Everything", Jasmine becomes directly involved in the twins' conflict, and supports Samey throughout their exchanges. This reaches a point where Jasmine joins in a fight Amy and Samey over a balloon. However, during the struggle, the balloon bursts, covering all three of them in paint and costing them the challenge. In the end, Jasmine and Samey triumph over her sister, where Samey manages to trick Chris into eliminating Amy. Following Amy's departure, Jasmine continues to help Samey (now posing as Amy), and keeps reminding her to act more like Amy. During the "Truth or Scare" challenge, Samey is at risk of having her identity exposed, when she is forced to confess she hates "Amy" during an interrogation. So Jasmine covers for her by reassuring her that she wasn't at fault for Samey's failures. After noticing Shawn's absence in "A Blast from the Past", Jasmine becomes increasingly worried about him and doesn't perform well in the challenge. Nonetheless she continues to help Samey in posing as Amy, and continues reminding her to act meaner. When Shawn is brought back, Jasmine is immediately relieved. However she faces the predicament that if Shawn lost he would be eliminated, so she resorts to letting him win. As Jasmine and Shawn charge at each other with jousting sticks, Jasmine purposely misses, only for Shawn to brutally knock her into the water (due to Dave tricking him into thinking she's a zombie). Jasmine does not take to this well, feeling she made a "big mistake" in liking Shawn. Shortly afterwards, Amy makes a surprise return, which Jasmine immediately notes "could be trouble". After the challenge, Jasmine confronts Shawn, where she refuses to accept his attempts to explain himself. She informs him that she is at risk of elimination because of him, and declares she never wants to see him again. In the end, Jasmine does not end up being eliminated, as Amy and Samey are eliminated together, much to her surprise. Jasmine's resent towards Shawn carries on in "Mo Monkey Mo Problems", and she continues to reject his apologies, batting away a bouquet of flowers he offers. Her bad mood also sparks a conflict with fellow teammate Max, where she responds to his insult by hanging him from a tree by his underwear. Jasmine and the team run into trouble in the challenge, when the monkey their pursuing climbs into a tree full of monkeys. However Scarlett devises a solution to their predicament, by resorting to playing "monkey see, monkey do". By having the monkeys copy their actions, the team manages to trick the one monkey to throw the coin in the air. Upon obtaining the coin the team rushes back, only to get caught in a trap set by Max. Jasmine at first believes it to be Sky's doing, but Max foolishly takes credit for the deed. This further escalates Jasmine's hatred for Max, and she informs him that he would be certain of being the next one eliminated. After finally escaping from the net, Jasmine rushes back to Chris with the coin. Just when she is about to reach the vending machine, Sugar manages to throw her team's coin into the slot, and snatches victory much to Jasmine's shock. Jasmine's dispute with Max continues in "This Is The Pits!", where they proceed to continue insulting one another at the beginning of the episode. Shortly after, it's revealed that the challenge this time involved both teams each squeezing into two giant balls. However Jasmine is revealed to be claustrophobic, and is unwilling to participate. Being unable to force her in, Chris resorts to pretending to counsel her about her fear, which turns out to be a so that Chef Hatchet can throw her in while she's distracted. After the balls are kicked down a into the pit and the teams emerge, a distraught Jasmine has another panic attack and slams her fists on the walls of the cavern. Her immense strength causes a cave in, and the teams are forced to rush into the tunnels, and Jasmine ends up being stuck with Topher. Topher frequently annoys Jasmine with his obsession over the reception his phone is getting. They come across a seemingly "bottomless" pit. A fearful Jasmine hugs Topher tightly, causing him to suffocate, and sends them tumbling forward. Once Topher awakens he uses the amount of reception for his phone is getting to locate a way out. The exit turns out to be an even narrower tunnel inhabited by gophers, which Jasmine breaks out of using Topher as a battering ram. Following from the end of last episode, Sky has now switched teams with Max, and Jasmine greets her at the start of the episode. After Sky is awakened by Scarlett, Jasmine dismisses the latter's odd behavior, while offering her some fruit. Still fresh from Shawn's actions in A Blast from the Past, and seeing how Sky is also experiencing trouble with Dave, Jasmine insists that they must not let their emotions get in the way. During the challenge, Sky repetitively attempts to greet and help Dave, leading Jasmine to remind her that he's the enemy. However she eventually loses her patience, and declares Sky is either with her or with them. Sky decides to side with Jasmine and betrays Dave to affirm her allegiance. Despite having a lead, the team are slowed down by Topher, who continuously tries to show off his talent and upstage Chris. Jasmine and the others finally lose their temper with him after he costs them the challenge, and proceed to vote him out that night. The merge takes place in "Hurl and Go Seek", and for the celebratory challenge Chris has everyone consume the nausea inducing "Juggy Chunks", followed by a game of hide-and-seek. Shawn once again meets up with her and attempts to make amends, even offering her his hiding spot, but she bluntly states he would probably expose her. Eventually, Jasmine and Shawn are the only contestants who haven't been tagged, and by this stage all of the contestants have begun experiencing the effects of the expired drinks, and have developed a sickly, zombie-like complexion. As Jasmine begins to flee, she trips and twists her ankle but Shawn manage to save her just as the "zombies" approach and pull her to the top of a tree. However, they discover the "zombies" are also capable of climbing as well. Shawn decides to sacrifice himself, in order to save Jasmine. He bids her farewell before jumping down the tree and knocking all the zombies off. The moment Shawn defeats the "zombies", the challenge has already ended and Chris declares Jasmine the winner. At the elimination ceremony, Jasmine finally forgives Shawn and kisses him on the cheek, making their relationship official. When the island begins to go haywire in "Scarlett Fever", Chris sends all of the contestants into the island's interior to shut it down, before it self-destructs. Jasmine teams up with Shawn, and they head to an entrance located in shark infested waters. After making their way into the island, Shawn and Jasmine accidentally set off the island's security, due to them making out while they're in a field motion lasers. The island's defenses activate and it sends robotic animals after all the contestants. After Scarlett takes over the island, she tricks Jasmine and the others into a room full of Chris Promo-bots, and programs them to finish off the contestants, and narrowly thanks to a combat-mindset Shawn decimating the robot legion. They are then given the task to take back control from Scarlett, where they trick her into opening the door. After subduing Scarlett they discover the self-destruct countdown is still proceeding, to which Jasmine suggests rebooting the computer using "Ctrl-Alt-Delete", which is a success and saves everyone. Now officially in a relationship, Jasmine and Shawn go on a romantic picnic in "Sky Fall". Jasmine discusses forming an alliance and splitting the money, which Shawn is hesitant about but reluctantly agrees to. The challenge involves climbing up My. Chrismore. Jasmine and Shawn have a clear lead at first, however Jasmine ends up slipping and fall back down several levels, but tells Shawn to go on without her. Jasmine attempts to make up for the progress she lost, only for Sugar and Sky to catch up. The three girls race to the finish line, however Sugar pushes a tree on top of Jasmine. This gives Sugar the chance to get ahead and she takes the third spot, and Jasmine who came last is automatically eliminated. Before Jasmine departs, she shares one final kiss with Shawn and tells him to win it for them, before she is fired from the Cannon of Shame. Jasmine is brought back as Shawn's helper in "Lies, Cries and One Big Prize", where they are delighted to see each other. Jasmine is eager to aid Shawn, and proves to be very helpful, easily pass through most of the obstacles with little trouble. However when she brings up splitting the money again, Shawn has second thoughts about selecting Jasmine. Shawn tries to make the excuse that he wasn't allowed to split his winnings, but when Chris verifies there is no such rule, he's forced to go along with it. After the second part of the challenge, Chris then takes the liberty to show Jasmine all the footage of Shawn mocking Jasmine's idea for the money in the confessional, causing her to once again lose trust in him. Now that Jasmine no longer supports Shawn, she is made into his "hinderer" (along with Dave, who was shown video footage of Sky), and if they stopped Shawn and Sky then they could split the money. Jasmine and Dave are given remotes, and for the rest of the challenge they control the island's terraforming to slow the finalists down. However Jasmine finds herself being concerned about Shawn. When Shawn and Sky get buried in an avalanche, she is no longer be able to contain her feelings and rushes forward to rescue Shawn. In Shawn's ending she pulls Shawn out of the snow first, where he gives her a flower and offers to share the money with her if she still wants to. In both endings, she departs with the finalists in a helicopter, once again reunited with Shawn. Friends *Rodney (one-sided, on his side) *Samey *Shawn *Sky Enemies *Amy *Max *Scarlett *Sugar *Topher Gallery Total-drama-pahkitew-island-character-rotations-Jasmine.png|Jasmine's rotation. TD-Jasmine.png JasmineFalling.png|Jasmine falls from the zeppelin. Jasmine Wakes Up Shawn With a Kiss.png|Jasmine kisses a paralyzed Shawn to revive him. External Links *Jasmine - Total Drama Wiki *Jasmine (Total Drama) - Love Interest Wiki Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Heroines Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:In love heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Gentle Giants Category:Teletoon Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Multiple Saver Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bully Slayers Category:Greedy Heroes